An OLED (Organic Light Emitting Diode), as a display device emitting light actively, has the advantages of being highly bright, fast responding, bendable, ultra-light and ultra-thin, dispensable of backlight, etc., has an important application in the technical field of display technology, and has particularly become the display device with the most potential for substituting a liquid crystal display.
A traditional OLED display panel provides power signals required for normal operation of an OLED device through a power supply line to realize picture display. FIG. 1 shows a schematic diagram of an OLED display panel used in the existing technology. A supply voltage is sequentially transferred to a first power supply line 121a, a second power supply line 122 and a first power supply line 121b through a flexible circuit board to enable subpixels on the display panel to emit light.
However, because the first power supply line 121a, the second power supply line 122 and the first power supply line 121b utilize thin films (for example, aluminum films), and have minuscule thickness (less than 1 μm, for example, 0.4 μm), the sheet resistance of the power supply lines is relatively large. Therefore, in the process of transferring the supply voltage from the first power supply line 121a (the side proximal to the flexible circuit board 150) to the first power supply line 121b (the side distal to the flexible circuit board 150) through the second power supply line 122, the loss caused by the second power supply line 122 results in an noticeable voltage drop between the first power supply lines 121a and 121b, thereby leading to the existence of visible brightness differences between a subpixel on the distal side of the flexible circuit board 150 and a subpixel on the proximal side of the flexible circuit board 150.